The present invention relates to a technology for monitoring a transmitting apparatus, and more particularly to a technology of employing a WEB browser, thereby to monitor a transmitting apparatus.
As a rule, in a transmitting apparatus for transmitting data, it is essential to monitor an operational situation of each section, a circuit, a module, etc. configuring an apparatus. Conventionally, various technologies on the exclusive monitor apparatus have been provided (for example, Patent Document 1).
The Patent Document 1 relates to a technology for packaging a WEB server faculty in the transmitting apparatus, being an apparatus to be monitored, so that the monitor and the control of the transmitting apparatus can be enabled in a general-purpose terminal such as a PC (Personal Computer).
[Patent Document 1]
JP-P2003-228528A
The technology of the Patent Document 1, however, cannot apply for the transmitting apparatus having no file system packaged. This reason is that packaging the WEB server faculty in the transmitting apparatus requires that the file system be beforehand packaged in the transmitting apparatus because an HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) to be used for the WEB server, which is provided in an embedded OS (Operating system) of a general-purpose PC, is prepared on the premise that the file system is packaged.
The actual transmitting apparatus, in particular, the basic transmitting apparatus is required for a write performance of operational management data, so no file system is packaged in the transmitting apparatus. For this, the HTTP to be used for the WEB server is not also supported.